The Blind Dates to end all dates
by jasmine-granger313
Summary: What if by chance Clary and Jace met on a blind date? Would they hate each other or would it be love at first sight? {Clace} All Human, Chapter 7 is posted
1. Chapter 1

The Blind Date to End All Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that appear in the Mortal Instruments.

 **Chapter 1**

Clary

 _Would I ever be in a serious relationship? I have been dating for a couple of years now with no luck. I have a blind date in an hour and I am hoping it might actually lead to something._

I looked at myself in the mirror mounted onto the oak door. I was dressed to impress. My black silk fancy tank top with a lace neck line was tucked loosely in a white pencil skirt. My silver jewlery and black pumps completed the look perfectly. I glanced at my phone to check the time, it read 7:38. _I have to leave now or I will be late!_ I quickly shuffled out of my modern apartment.

Jace

 _I hoped this would turn into a wonderful night, seeing as I have had a horrible day. First, I was late to work because my alarm clock didn't go off. I was_ never _late to work. Second, my car wouldn't start, it seemed to have overheated. I was only going on this date as a favor to a Isabelle who had a friend that knew somebody that wanted a fling. I don't want a serious relationship, I've never wanted one before._

I clicked the power button on my iPhone, it was 8:07, she was late. A sigh escaped my mouth. I hated it when people were late. I lifted my eyes from my phone to see her rushing through the door towards me. She was absolutely breathtaking.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blind Date to End All Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters tht appear in the Mortal Instruments.

 **Chapter 2**

Clary

I stormed into the restaurant, I did a quick scan of the room until my eyes fell on a golden haired angel. _Jace. Wow he's beautiful._ I strode towards him with graceful steps across the cherry wood floor. The restaurant was on a street corner so there were floor to ceiling windows covering 2 out of the 4 walls. I gave him a big grin. "Hi, I'm Clary," I stated.

"Hello, I'm Jace," he said with a smirk. _He was trouble._ We gave each other a quick embrace.

"Nice to meet you," I replied.

Jace

We slid into a blue booth in a dim corner of the restaurant. We were sitting very close to each other, I had no problem with that. "So, what do you think you are going to order?" I asked. Her brilliant red hair looked like a fire in the dim light.

"I think I'm going to order the salmon. What about you?"

"I think I'm going to order the filet mignon. By the way, I love your hair." Clary gave me a wide smile.

"Thanks," she whispered looking shy. I brushed my fingers through her fiery hair. She placed my hand over her own hand. Her green eyes looked into my gold ones.

"I really


	3. Chapter 3

The Blind Date to End All Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in the mortal instruments.

 **Chapter 3**

Jace 

I looked up to see the waiter, _that's why she had stopped talking. What was she going to say?_

"Hello, my name is Rob. I will be your waiter today. Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

I looked over at Clary to make sure I wasn't interrupting her when I opened my mouth to ask for a glass of wine. She asked for the same.

"So," I paused, "what were saying?"

"Oh nevermind." I raised an eyebrow. "Really it's nothing."

"If you say so," I replied with a smirk.

Clary

 _I had been about to tell him that I really thought that it might work out between us. But, I thought it might scare him away. Thank God for that waiter._

"So, what do you do for work?" I asked Jace to change the subject.

"I'm an engineer for weapons. What about you?" he replied.

"I am an art teacher at NYU."

"That's interesting, I would love to see some of your work someday." _He said someday as in this date might not be a one time thing._

For sure." I shot him another smile. He gave me a sly grin in return.


	4. Chapter 4

The Blind Date to End All Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in the Mortal Instruments.

 **Chapter 4**

Jace

"Clary, want to do this again sometime?" I had just walked her to her shiny white Mercedes in the crisp fall air.

"Yes, I actually would love to," she replied with a small smile. I gave her one of my trademark grins.

"I knew you couldn't resist the hotness of Jace Herondale."

"Maybe not," she said with a laugh. I pointed a finger at her.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed with mock seriousness. At this point she was clutching her stomach and laughing uncontrollably, I joined her.

"Thank you for a great evening Mr. Jace Herondale, I expect another one soon." Clary was looking at me like I was her student.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" I barked. We started laughing again. Clary stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against my cheek. She then whispered in my ear, "Bye Jace."

I put my own lips to her ear and whispered, "See you soon."

Clary

As I pulled out of the parking space, I was filled with energy. We were going to go on a second date. I had so much fun last night. His ego is beyond him, I rolled my eyes then let out a chuckle. I spent the drive lost in my thoughts until the ringing of my phone startled me. I glanced to see who was calling... Jace.

I quickly accepted the call over the bluetooth in my car. I gasped loudly. "Already back for more."

"I could say the same about you," he replied.

"You're the one who called me,"I said with a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

The Blind Date to End All Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own characters that appear in the Mortal Instruments.

 **Chapter 5**

Clary

I pulled into the parking garage of my apartment building.

"Jace, can I call you back in a second. I just parked."

"Yeah, sure." I pressed the red end call button. I breathed out a sigh, I couldn't wait to call him back. I felt a connection towards him that I have never felt with anyone else.

Jace

I waited for the phone to ring, I was beginning to think she just didn't want to talk anymore. The ringing of my phone proved otherwise. I waited for the phone to ring a couple of times before I picked up.

"Hi again." I smiled at the sound of her voice, rich as chocolate.

"Who is this?" I asked innocently.

"Ha ha ha." Now, Clary laughed for real.

Soon our laughs were filling the phone line.

"I love your laugh," I whispered.

Clary

I felt a blush rising in my cheeks. I opened my mouth then closed it again. I let out a smile, "Thank you."

"Any time."

"So, when are we going out again."

"Tomorrow," Jace stated simply.

"Are you going to pick me up at 8?" I let out a giggle.

"If you want me to."


	6. Chapter 6

The Blind Date to End All Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in the Mortal Instruments.

 **Chapter 6**

Clary

Bzzzzzz! _Where is my phone?!_ I was throwing pillows all over the place looking for my phone on the couch. I finally spotted it in between the gray cushions. The phone screen said I had a missed call from Jace, I quickly dialed him back. He answered the phone almost immediately. "Hey," I said.

"Where do you live?"

"Why?"

"I'm picking you up at 7. We're going to see a movie."

"Um...ok."

"Text me ok, I have to get to work now."

"Alright."

Jace

I was heading out when an incoming text lit up my phone, it was Clary's address and also a warning not to stalk her. A grin spread across my face, I shook my head and chuckled.


	7. Notice

**I am so sorry I have not been active! I have been so busy, I think I might be able to upload a few chapters this weekend.**


	8. Chapter 7

The Blind Date to End All Dates 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in the Mortal Instruments.

 **Chapter 7**

Jace

My finger pressed on the smooth intercom button, so that Clary could let me up. It was going to be our second date, she wasn't like any other girl I had ever gone out with. She was fresh like a summer breeze, feisty, honest and kind.

A crackling "Who is it?" rang from the intercom.

"Jace." A moment passed before I heard the beep that allowed me to step inside. This was going to be a fun night.

Clary

 _DING! DONG!_ I rushed to get my purse and gave myself a final look in the mirror. I was wearing a flowy royal blue dress

and some gold jewelry. My hair was in a messy ponytail with my hair hair hanging in waves.

"Hey," I breathed.

"Hi," Jace greeted with a smile, "ready to go?"

"Yep."

We had been sitting in the car for

15 minutes. I had no clue where we were going, Jace had said it was a surprise. I saw the flashing, colorful lights of a ferris wheel in the distance. I hid a smile, he was taking me to a fair. I love fairs, nice choice Jace. A whisper brought me out of my thoughts.

"Close your eyes." I did as he said already knowing where we were going.

"Open them up." Instead of being met with the noise and excitement of a fair, I was staring at meadow. It wasn't just any meadow though, there was a picnic set up in the middle with a lantern in the center.

"Wow," I said stunned.

"Do you like it?" he seemed a bit nervous, which I thought was impossible for someone like him.

"No," his face fell,"I love it." He gave me a wide grin that left me breathless. "Thank you so much."

"It was no trouble," he replied seeming to take his usual stance.

 _A/N: I'm back! Sorry for not updating in a while. I will hopefully be updating sometime next week. I will try my best. What TV show are you into right now? I'm currently watching Stranger Thing(I'm on the last episode), Vampire Diaries, Riverdale, and Dynasty. Let me know if I should do more author's notes in the future :)_


	9. Chapter 8

The Blind Date to End All Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in the Mortal Instruments.

 **Chapter 8**

Jace

I was so happy that she liked it. I had put so much work into this night to make it perfect. Clary wasn't just a girl that I wanted to spend a couple weeks with then toss to the side. She wasn't an airhead, like the other girls I've gone out with either. I felt drawn to her and I know hoe to handle these new feelings. I knew it was really early but I was falling in love with Clary Fairchild.

 _A/N I know its short but I wanted to post a little something during the week too instead of just on Sundays or Saturdays. Who is your favorite character from The Mortal Instruments/Shadowhunters? One of mine is Magnus. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
